Miss Edentria
by Astraff 2013
Summary: Sebuah FF dengan banyak pelesetan di dalamnya adalah FF humor yang dibuat oleh sub grup kami. Jika kemarin FF Mystery muncul dari pemikiran grup Regiment 13, maka Miss Edentria ini adalah hasil pemikiran dari sub grup KolakBorNasi. Happy reading :D


**Miss Edentria**

**Author: KolakBorNasi**  
**WKA with Jasmine, Alice, Cocoon, Divya, Mochi, and Tiffal**

**Cast : Soo Khe Tee, Som Plak Nee, Joo Min Ten**

* * *

Di sebuah desa kecil nan asri, dimana kicauan burung pipit terdengar merdu, paduan suara jangkrik dan katak juga dendang berlagu, dilengkapi gesekan daun alang-alang sering menyisir lamunan petang. Tersebutlah, seorang gadis remaja berumur 18 tahun yang hidup dengan ibu tirinya yang sedikit baik.

Soo Khe Tee, remaja berwajah natural dengan kulit kuning langsat dan rambut lurus sepunggung. Bermata coklat muda dan hidung mancung kedalam. Sifatnya yang ceria dan tak mudah putus asa membuatnya disenangi oleh beberapa orang gila yang sudah waras.

Sedangkan Joo Min Ten, seorang penyihir berumur 50 tahun yang terkenal dengan es cendol buatannya yang berguna untuk awet muda. Sangat disayangkan ayah Soo Khe Tee menikah lagi dengannya karena sebuah insiden yang luar biasa. Wanita itu menyelamatkan ayah gadis itu dari kejaran satpol pp saat sedang berdagang di sebelah AstraFF. Akademi paling bergengsi di Edentria.

Namun, hidup Soo Khe Tee tidak selamanya sedih. Ada seorang sahabat yang selalu memakai sarung untuk menutupi wajahnya. Suaranya seperti laki-laki, lebih tua setahun dan juga lebih tinggi dari Soo Khe Tee. Namanya adalah Som Plak Nee. Tidak ada yang tahu asal-usul pemuda tersebut.

Alkisah, di Edentria, ada sebuah ajang yang paling bergengsi. Miss Edentria. Semua gadis-gadis muda wajib mengikuti ajang ini. Kecantikan, kepintaran dan kecerdasan sangat diperlukan untuk menjadi yang pertama.

Begitulah impian Soo Khe Tee, menjadi juara dari ajang Miss Edentria. Tapi malang nasibnya, ajang ini diadakan di malam hari. Dan ibu tirinya tidak mengijinkannya untuk ikut serta dalam ajang ini.

***  
"Emak, aku boleh kagak ikut miss yunipres?" tanya So Khe Tee di suatu pagi kepada Joo Min Ten, ibu tirinya.

"Miss yunipres? Emangnya lu bisa apa? Bodi lu kayak kerupuk mengkeret mlempem mau ikutan? Nihil bin mustahil. Elu, bisanya ikut Miss kin." sergah Joo Min Ten sambil menudingkan centong nasi ke hidung KheTee.

Seusai percakapannya dengan sang ibu, So Khe Tee membuat tampilan wajahnya balapan antara bibir dengan hidung. Lalu, berlari keluar rumah. Sementara dibalik hati sang ibu, ia ingin menyabotase harapan anak tirinya.

"Bisa-bisanya anak itu mau ikut. Tidak semudah itu anak muda. Selama berpuluh-puluh tahun aku membabi buta di ajang tersebut, tapi juri-juri selalu buta akan kecantikan dan kepintaranku. Juri-juri itu tidak tahu, cendol buatanku ini adalah yang terbaik. Yang terbaik di seluruh Edentria." Suara Joo Min Ten menggelegar menyapu atmosfer dapurnya. Berpadu dengan asap tungku.

"Lihat saja, dengan cendol ini, aku akan membalaskan dendam ki sumat ku." Kata wanita itu sambil mengangkat sebaskom cendol hijaunya.

Seketika itu nyanyian Joo Min Ten terdengar, "Cendolku bukanlah cendol biasaaaaa, jika aku yang membuatnyaaaaa." Bangga dengan cendolnya itu pasti karena cendol buatan Jo Min Ten itu sudah dijual sampai klinik Tong Fang karena khasiatnya yang anti bocor.

Perkataan Joo Min Ten membuat semangat Khe Tee yang awalnya berkobar laksana api unggun mendadak padam.  
Dengan wajah yang murung, gadis ini duduk termenung di samping kandang ayam rumahnya.

"Hiks, sungguh teganya dirimu teganya teganya emak…" Bulir air mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Jalu, gueh sedih bangeth... emak kagak ngijinin gueh ikutan kontes ituh... hancur hati gueh lu. Sakit bangeeet." Curhat Soo Khe Tee pada Jalu, ayam jago yang hanya memamerkan brutunya yang juga bergumam.

"Jalu, eloh tau kan kalo gueh emang kepengen banget ikut. Tapi kenapa gag boleh sama emak. Kenapa? Kenapaaaaa?" erangan tangis Khe Tee berkumandang.

"Uk uk uk uuuuuk…" bunyi kukuruyuk panjang dari Jalu terdengar menambah sedihnya suasana.

"Ra cocoook! Ra cocooook!" sedangkan ayam betina istri Jalu berteriak menandakan dirinya sudah selesai bertelur.

Dalam isak tangisnya yang menjadi, muncullah sesosok pemuda bersarung kotak-kotak.

"Hai sekseh lady, wat hepen?" tanya pemuda itu sambil memberikan sekuntum bunga bangkai.

"Som, huwaaaaaaa!" tangisan gadis itu pun pecah.

"Aduh cyiiint, ada apa seh? Kok nangis?"

"Kenapa elu ngasih gue bunga bangkai, sekali-kali bunga kamboja gitu."

Pemuda itu seketika bergidik, "Baik Soo Khe Tee."

"Emak gue, enggak ngijinin gue buat ikut Miss yunipres."

"Miss Edentria." Terang Som Plak Nee.

"Iye maksudnya begitu. Gue sedih Som, sedih banget, hati gue tercabik-cabik. Hancur luluh lantah bagaikan disambar tsunami. Harapan gue yang tinggi menembus cakrawala sudah jatuh ke dalam neraka jahanam. Kejamnya. Sungguh kejam."

Som Plak Nee menggeleng paham, "Ckckck, itu sih deritamu kawan."

Baiklah kembali ke Laptop. Cendol ramuan Joo Min Ten telah siap saji, ia mengambil cermin ajaib dan bertanya  
"Wahai cermin ajaib, katakan padaku, siapa wanita tercantik didunia ini?"

Dan cermin ajaib menjawab "Tentu saja Soo Khe tee, dia belia dan cantik hatinya,"

Mendengar jawaban cermin, Joo Min Ten naik darah, segera ia meminum ramuan buatannya dan bertanya kembali.

"Kalau sekarang siapa yang tercantik?"

"Tetep aje Soo Khe Tee, lu jelek mah jelek ajah, ngaca lu NGACA!" jawab si cermin ketus.

"Lah ini kenapa sih? ramuan kok kagak ngefek sama gue?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil membolak balikan mug bekas ramuan tadi.

"Eh nyonyah, ya kagak ngefek lah, yang diminum kan ekstra boss, perubah jongos menjadi boss," sahut si cermin menjawab pertanyaan Joo Min Ten yang belum dikeluarkan melalui mulut.

"Astagah, gue minum ini, gue buncit, minum yang ini gue mules, minum yang satu lagi gue lemes, minum semuanya gue buncit, mules, lemes, jadi gue minum apa?" jeritnya menatap cermin ajaib.

"Makanya , minum baygon! ada 3 varian , ada jeluk, setobeli dan nenas. Dijual di toko bangunan terdekat, bila tidak terjadi apapun, hubungi eyang kaktus!" jawab cermin pasti.

Berbanding lurus dengan keadaan Joo Min Ten yang tengah di landa galau gundah gulana karena ramuan cendolnya yang gagal, So Khe Tee juga semakin sedih dan putus asa karena sahabat satu-satunya malah tidak memberikan solusi yang bijak seperti om Mario Teguh.

Entah untuk menghibur dirinya atau ia memang berniat untuk membuat seluruh Endentria porak - poranda, Khe Tee dengan penuh penghayatan menyanyikan lagu Blue dari boy band yang tengah naik delman, Big Bang.

"Aim singing mai bluuuuuu, sarang burunge sarang burunge…" nyanyian sumbang dari bibir Khe Tee terdengar.

"Apa-apapun itu sarang burung? Lu pikir walet. Ganti lagu!" pekik Som Plak Nee.

"Ibu tiri hanya cinta kepada ayahku saja…"

Som Plak Nee yang mendengar suara Khe Tee semakin jengah. Akhirnya setelah tiga kali lebaran dan tiga kali puasa, Plak Nee yang tak tahan dengan suara becek-becek lembab milik Khe Tee akhirnya menyumpal mulut gadis itu dengan kue donat yang ia sembunyikan di balik sarungnya.

"Stop!" Teriak Som Plak Nee. Mata tajam milik pemuda itu menatap lekat Soo Khe Tee. Namun yang ditatap justru membalas dengan wajah kucing. Memelas.

"Baiklah. Dengan hati yang penuh keikhlasan, daku akan membantu dikau mengikuti miss Endentria." Ucap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi penuh ketidakrelaan.  
Mendengar ucapan Som Plak Nee, gadis itu melebarkan mata, hidung, telinga serta mulutnya. Kemudian menatap sahabatnya itu dalam-dalam, berharap ada secercah harapan yang disebutkan tadi.

"Be-benarkah? benarkah? benarkah?" So Khe Tee mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy eyes' atau mata kelilipan.

"Ikut aku kisanak." Som Plak Nee menarik tangan So Khe Tee, membawanya kesebuah tempat yang sangat asing bagi gadis itu.

"Eh, Plak Nee! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku, auw! Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku? Tidak, jangan! Aku masih kecil! Jangan Som! Auw! Sakit! Jangan! Tidak, lepaskan!" teriak So Khe Tee sambil meronta-ronta bagaikan cacing kepanasan.

"Heh! Lebay banget sih, jangan kayak sinetron dong, ini kan sandiwara. Malu sama tetangga. Seriusan dikit." Bentak pemuda itu.

Ternyata Som Plak Nee membawa So Khe Tee ke sebuah mall super, yang akan merubah si buruk rupa menjadi Cinderella. Ia membelikan pakaian dan sepatu cantik. Dalam waktu setengah jam di dalam ruang ganti, akhirnya So Khe Tee membuka tirai dan berjalan keluar. Gaun berwarna blue soft dengan hiasan berenda senada menghiasi lekuk tubuhnya, jenjang kakinya dibiarkan terlihat sebagian, bahu mulusnya terekspose luar biasa, setiap inchi tubuhnya adalah keindahan ukiran Tuhan.

Som Plak Nee terkagum, matanya tertuju pada bagian So Khe Tee yang nampak mencolok.

"Heh liat apa lo?" bentak So Khe Tee yang risih diperhatikan detail oleh Som Plak Nee.

"Ente panuan gan!" seru salah satu SPG yang berada dekat dengan Khe Tee.

"Ah, bukan, itu tattoo kok." Jawab Soo Khe Tee menutup malu lalu melihat sahabatnya yang masih menatap lekat dirinya.

"Khe Tee, harganya…" gumam Plak Nee sambil menunjuk bandrol yang terpasang pada gaun Soo Khe Tee.

"Cuma 2 juta doang. Alah, lu kan kaya. Duit segini gak ada artinya buat lu." Timpal Soo Khe Tee.

Som Plak Nee seketika kejang-kejang mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, "Gak ada artinya? Duit itu duit! Untung ente temen ane, kalau bukan sudah ane sumpal pake kaos kaki busuk." Gumam pemuda itu sambil membersihkan gumoh miliknya sendiri.

"Yaudin buruan gih lu bayar, trus bawain nih." Soo Khe Tee memberikan buntelan pakaiannya yang menyengat pada Som Plak Nee. Lalu ia melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya keluar toko dengan gaya sok anggun bak model.

Siapa sangka gaya aneh selangitnya membuat high hells yang ia gunakan rusak. Ia pun menangis setengah hidup di hadapan sahabatnya, Som Plak Nee.

"Kenapa lagi?"

Dengan bercucuran ingus dan air mata Soo Khe Tee berusaha menjawab, "High heels gue rusaaaaaaaak!"

Dengan wajah terpaksa, Som Plak Nee meminjamkan sendal jepitnya untuk sang sahabat.

"Pakai ini saja."

Sekejap, gadis itu sumringah dan tersenyum lebar. Dengan lincahnya Soo Khe Tee berjalan di daratan perumahan setelah selesai menangis, bak girlband korea yang terkenal ia bernyanyi dengan salah, "Yeah, you are so bad, bad and I'm so good, good." Ia meliukan tubuhnya seperti Min Zy dari 2ne1 yang terlihat seperti cacing kedinginan.

Langsung saja gadis ini meloncat bagai balerina, entah karena ia sial atau kurang beruntung saat mendarat ia malah tersandung kerikil sebesar kelereng yang membuat wajah cantiknya menimpa kotoran kerbau.

"Huaahahahaahaha WAKAKAKA, RASAIN LOO! Makanya jangan petakilan!" seru Som Plak Nee sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Masih asik tertawa Som Plak Nee tidak sadar bahwa saat dia menganga ada seekor burung merpati putih tanpa dosa buang hajat yang pas mengenai mulutnya. Soo Khe Tee yang tadinya bermuram durja akibat kotoran kerbau, akhirnya menertawakan balik pria yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Wahahahahahaha... RASAIN LOO! makanya jangan ngetawain orang!" balas gadis itu.

Som Plak Nee pun hanya bisa menggerutu, "Udah, gag usah menangis gitu deh. Buruan kita ke tempat audisi."  
Sementara itu dirumahnya, sang ibu tiri yang telah berhasil membuat ramuan percantik wajah, tampak tidak sabar untuk segera menuju tempat audisi.  
"Miss Edentria, aim kaming egein beybeh." Gumamnya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Hari semakin malam. Suasana semakin panas. Berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat kepala pening di ajukan oleh para juri kepada para peserta. Beberapa peserta bahkan sampai pingsan dan kejang - kejang ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang di ajukan para juri, namun dengan semangat yang membara dan tekad yang bulat, So Khe Tee dan Jo Min Ten berhasil menjadi kedua Finalis.

Soo Khe Tee dengan wajah cantik nan menor serta lenggokan tubuh yang aduhay, ia berdiri dihadapan juri.  
"Siapa nama anda?" Pertanyaan pertama dari salah satu juri.

"Soo~ Khe~ Tee~ Chu~" balasnya dengan desah dan kedipan maut, seketika diatas kepala juri muncul bintang-bintang kemilang.

"Ehem... Ehem, pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apa motivasimu menjadi Miss Edentria?" Sadar dari collaps langsung juri lain memberi pertanyaan.

Soo Khe Tee bertolak pinggang, diperlihatkan tubuh seksi serta raut wajah Enjelina Juli, jurus andalannya.  
"Motivasiku adalah wajahku yang cantik." ia memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya, "Tubuhku yang seksi." Ucapnya lagi meliukan tubuh seperti cacing kepanasan, "Serta kecerdasanku yang luar biasa." imbuh gadis ini mengibaskan rambut panjang berkilaunya. Tidak lupa ada bunyi 'ting' saat matanya dikedipkan.

Seketika juri megap-megap mendengar penuturan Soo Khe Tee. Rasanya seperti oksigen dihirup habis gadis itu tanpa sisa untuknya.

Setelah berhasil mengatur kembali nafas yang sempat tersengal seperti orang sekarat, juri lain memberikan pertanyaan terakhir.

"Apa kau yakin akan memenangkan ajang ini?" Tanya juri berkepala plontos, dengan gigi tonggos yang terlalu jauh keluar dari area seharusnya.

"Tentu saja! Akulah makhluk Tuhan yang tercipta yang paling seksi." Jawab Soo Khe Tee dengan mendendangkan lagunya Jamilah.

"Aku adalah perempuan paling cantik di negeriku Edentria. Akulah yang nomer satu..." Lanjutnya. Kali ini bersenandung lagu Once.

Para juri merem melek, alunan merdu yang keluar dari bibir Soo Khe Tee serasa menghipnotis mereka.

Lalu sorot lampu berpindah ke seorang gadis yang sangat cantik luar binasa. Gaun berwarna hitam yang sangat seksi membuat tubuhnya mudah terlihat siapa saja.

"Namaku adalah Joo Min Ten." Kata gadis itu tegas, lugas dan percaya diri. Para juri hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dan berdecak kagum. Sedangkan Soo Khe Tee membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Emaaak…" desisnya.

Joo Min Ten pun menoleh, "Maaf, anda siapa?"

"Ente EMAK ANE! EMAAAAK!" Soo Khe Tee pun berteriak dan langsung memeluk Joo Min Ten secara paksa. MC dan beberapa juri akhirnya melerai kegiatan silaturahmi singkat itu demi kelancaran acara.

"Maafkan kami para Juri. Nona muda ini sedikit depresi karena ditinggal kekasihnya." Jelas Joo Min Ten sambil membenahi gigi palsunya yang terlepas. Soo Khe Tee pun hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pasrah.

Juri pun mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, nanti bisa diurus setelah acara selesai. Pertanyaan untuk kedua peserta. Jika kalian menjadi Miss Edentria, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Jika aku menjadi Miss Edentria, aku akan bersyukur." Jawab Soo Khe Tee berbinar-binar.

"Kalau saya akan membuat Edentria bangga dan bahagia. Membagikan cendol. Bayar hari ini, gratis besok." Joo Min Ten pun tak mau kalah.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan jika ada seseorang yang membuang sampah sembarangan?" tanya juri yang lainnya.

"Menangkap orang itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah." Jawab Soo Khe Tee.

"Memberikan dia cendol." Jawab Joo Min Ten.

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Siapakah yang paling cantik di dunia ini?"

Soo Khe Tee pun tersenyum manis, "Emak saya."

"Saya." Begitu kira-kira ucapan Joo Min Ten. Bernada pasti.

"Luaar biasa! Jawaban kalian memang luar biasa sekali." Teriak juri dibalas tepuk tangan yang riuh dari kursi penonton. Dengan cepat kedua peserta itu tersenyum lebar.  
Beberapa menit kemudian, juri sudah memberikan hasil pemenang kepada MC.

"Baiklah saudara-saudara. Pemenangnya adalah…" kata MC. Musik drum mengalun dan kedua peserta menunduk berdoa. Penonton pun tak mau kalah. Jantung mereka berdetak cepat dan mulut pun berkomat-kamit. Tak jarang dukun-dukun sakti di pojok ruangan menaburkan bunga dan membakar dupa memohon agar pilihan mereka menang.

MC pun akhirnya berteriak, "Joo Min Ten!" sorak sorai bergembira terdengar riuh. Kertas warna-warni bertaburan dan balon-balon beterbangan.

"Emak?" Soo Khe Tee menatap ibu tirinya. Antara kagum dan sedih. Air matanya sudah di ujung pelupuk matanya. Sedangkan ibu tirinya, berjingkrak-jingkrak gegulingan sambil berteriak.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih semuanya. Buat orang tua saya di kampung, pak RT dan Bu RT, terima kasih doanya. Teman-teman seprofesi penjual cendol, makasih dukungannya." Ujar Joo Min Ten sambil menerima mahkota Miss Edentria.

Suara yang begitu ramai membuat semuanya lupa bahwa ada sebuah pintu yang telah terbuka lebar.

"Semuanya jangan ada yang lari!" terdengar suara dari pintu masuk. Puluhan orang berpakaian dinas menenteng karung serta jaring super besar.

"Kalian semuanya ditahan!" teriak mereka lagi. Semua mata memandang, suara hingar bingar pun hilang.

"Kabuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!" teriak seorang dukun sakti pengikut Joo Min Ten, "Ada trantiiiiib cyiiint! Kabur cepetan!" Semua yang mendengar perintah itu langsung lari tunggang langgang.

"Ada apa ini?" Soo Khe Tee nampak kebingungan.

"Berhenti semuanya!" teriakan dari trantib pun terdengar lagi. Jaring-jaring super besar dilempar begitu saja dan beberapa penonton serta peserta yang lain tertangkap. Hasil tangkapan lalu dimasukkan ke dalam karung lalu dibawa keluar.

"Trantiiiiiiiib! Ayo kabur cyint!" Juri pun tak mau kalah. Mereka juga ikut berlari mencoba untuk meloloskan diri.

"Soo Khe Tee!" terika Joo Min Ten dalam aksi pelariannya.

"Emak!"

Telunjuk Joo Min Ten menunjuk Soo Khe Tee, "Ku kutuk kau menjadi lemas!"

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! Aduh, kakiku tidak mau berlari. Aduh! Lemas sekali. Tolong!" pekik Soo Khe Tee yang terkena kutukan ibu tirinya. Badannya menjadi lemas dan dirinya tak mampu berlari. Tamatlah riwayat Soo Khe Tee kalau dirinya tertangkap.

"Soo Khe Tee! Ulurkan tanganmu!" Tiba-tiba dari atas panggung seorang pemuda berwajah Boyband Korea terlihat. Tangan kanannya memegang sarung yang diikat dengan tali dan tangan kirinya berusaha menggapai gadis itu.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Soo Khe Tee saat dirinya digendong sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kuningnya, "Sahabatmu."

Soo Khe Tee langsung gumoh, "Som Plak Nee? Kau tampan sekali."

"Sudahlah, pegangan yang kencang."

"Aku dikutuk oleh emak menjadi lemas begini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Soo Khe Tee. Matanya melihat kejadian mengerikan di bawah sana. Mereka berdua kini bagaikan Spiderman dan Mary Jane.

"Ajang ini ilegal. Dikhususkan untuk waria kelas lele. Sekarang kau aman." Kata Som Plak Nee menenangkan.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Soo Khe Tee sambil tersenyum memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Woy! Yang gelantungan di atas! Turun! Ente pikir ente tarzan? Cepetan turun woy!" teriak seorang bapak-bapak sambil melempar kulit kacang kepada Soo Khe Tee dan Som Plak Nee.

Begitulah kira-kira kisah Miss Edentria yang ternyata adalah ajang ilegal untuk para waria kelas ikan lele. Usut punya usut, Joo Min Ten berhasil kabur dan menetap di sebuah negeri cendol. Lalu Soo Khe Tee dan Som Plak Nee membuka rumah makan Padang di depan akademi Astraff. Kabarnya dagangan mereka laris. Sekian.

* * *

Silahkan testimoninya semua~ ^^


End file.
